1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical flow imaging and analysis configuration used in particle analysis instrumentation, and more particularly to a birefringent particle in-flow imaging system configured to enable the accurate identification of particles in a fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art has seen various optical/flow systems employed for transporting a fluid within an analytical instrument to an imaging and optical analysis area. A liquid sample is typically delivered into the bore of a flow chamber and this sample is interrogated in some way so as to generate analytical information concerning the nature or properties of the sample. For example, a laser beam may excite the sample that is present in the bore of the capillary, with the emitted fluorescence energy representing the signal information.
In the area of identifying birefringent particles, such as crystals, in a fluid, the closest known relevant technological developments involve manual microscope measurements, which is not flow augmented to enable the easy counting and detection of such particles. It would be advantageous to detect with accuracy the existence and density of particles in a flow stream for various reasons. For example, Zebra Mussels are an invasive fresh water mussel species that can foul power plant water intakes and can take over the ecosystem in fresh water lakes and ponds. A flow system such as that described in this document would lend itself to automation in a way that would facilitate the accurate detection of Zebra Mussels and other types of birefringent particles, such as those particles responsive to cross polarization.
The inefficiencies of manually counting particles with a microscope may result in inconclusive counts based on the less than optimum collection of water samples from a pond or lake sample. This microscope method is also tedious and time consuming. It also does not lend itself to easy automation.